


The Christmas Party

by MegaBanette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Mistletoe, Whitney is the ultimate shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBanette/pseuds/MegaBanette
Summary: It was only natural that Whitney decided to use Christmas to help two people find love.
Relationships: Anzu | Janine/Hayato | Falkner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Whitney stared out of the window wistfully. The snow was piling up so she didn’t dare risk going outside. After all she could get hypothermia (she probably wouldn’t but that wasn’t the point). So she took to calling the only other person she knew who was guaranteed to be inside.

Morty.

Unfortunately, Morty wasn’t the most interesting person to talk to but Whitney guessed that she was just going to have to make do. She’d already exhausted most of the usual topics like the gym, training, Ho-Oh (for some inexplicable reason Morty seemed to think the legendary bird was coming back) and why Gastly were cute (personally they gave Whitney the creeps).

She felt like her phone calls with Morty were always the same old thing; they were stuck on repeat like a broken record. So it was no surprise that she wanted to talk about something more...interesting. Two of her colleagues to be specific.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morty didn’t like gossip. He just didn’t think it was right to talk about someone behind their backs. But he supposed Whitney had a point this time. 

She was talking about Falkner and Janine. 

Everyone knew they liked each other and yes everyone did include Bugsy. Apparently, he wasn’t as stupendously dense as he looked. 

Last month Whitney had ‘accidentally’ shoved Falkner, which forced the couple into a compromising position. To put it simply they kissed (kind of like that scene in the anime about ninjas- which was kind of ironic if you thought about it). But unfortunately they were both still in denial so it was going to take a bit more scheming before they finally started dating. Morty was almost certain that Whitney was prepared to do just that.

He was right.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whitney was certain that her Christmas party could solve everything. After all the key to any holiday gathering was mistletoe and everyone knew what happened when you got caught underneath mistletoe.

You had to kiss- while she didn’t know why (it was probably some sort of winter law or something) Whitney was prepared to exploit it.

Falkner and Janine didn’t know what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason the league decided to throw a Christmas party every year. And every year Janine tried to get out of it. Normally she did, but this year Whitney was in charge of the celebration and she didn’t want to be plagued by phone calls until she finally agreed to go. So for the sake of her sanity, she decided to just bite her lip and go along with it.

It wasn’t that Janine didn’t like Christmas or anything- she just didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. She was beginning to think it was just an excuse to get free stuff. So far no one had proved her wrong.

If there was one thing Janine hated it was greed. Her Aunt Aya had gotten too greedy and well....everyone knew what happened to her.

Sighing she continued her training. The party couldn’t be that bad right? She would probably just make jokes with a couple of her friends and leave early. Silently, she prayed that Whitney didn’t have another elaborate plan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Falkner didn’t like Christmas. Everyone knew that. After all one Christmas morning he woke up expecting to to see presents and his dad but instead he got a note...and then. Well that wasn’t important.

What was important was the fact that Falkner was being forced to attend a social gathering centred around the worst commercial holiday of the year! He had half a mind to complain!

As he strolled to the entrance, he formulated a plan in his head. Don’t talk to many people, stay in the corner of the room and leave after an hour. Perfect.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Considering Whitney organised it, the party was fairly mediocre. 

That was Janine’s first clue that something was wrong; Whitney always used her full effort unless she was distracted- in a way Janine admired her for that although it did make challenging her gym rather hard for trainers.

Her second hint was Whitney dragging her to the far corner of the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whitney knew her plan was going to work. Sure Janine was kind of suspicious when she abandoned her, but she didn’t know what was going to happen next. 

Whitney smirked slightly; perfect.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frankly, Morty didn’t quite understand how he’d gotten himself into this. He wanted Falkner and Janine to be couple as much as the rest of the league did (anything to stop the annoying phone calls he received from both parties) but he felt like tricking them was a bit too much.

Unfortunately, Whitney always seemed to choose him when deciding who to use to help her carry out her schemes. 

Sighing, he managed to convince the blue-haired flying-type specialist to join his girlfriend-to-be in the corner of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Janine had been standing alone for quite some time before Falkner came along.  
He tried to strike up a conversation, but she could tell that he was too upset to talk. She was one of very few people who knew that this time of year brought up bad memories for him.

Nothing really happened until they heard a voice. Someone (who was most likely Whitney) called out to them. “Psst. Look up.” It whispered.

Naturally, both trainers did. Above their heads was a piece of mistletoe. They moved their gazes downward so that they were facing each other.

“So I guess we have to...” Janine began, before Falkner cut her off with his mouth. Slowly, she melted into his embrace and began to kiss back. Within that moment; time stood still. They were all that mattered. Janine knew that she was falling in love. 

Not that she would ever tell Falkner that.


End file.
